


Shades

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Heroes RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, Superpower Sex, This isn't a foursome!, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris conosce a memoria l'essenza racchiusa nelle belle ed attraenti forme di un uomo dagli incredibili occhi cioccolato fondente ed i capelli perennemente in disordine. Ne conosce ogni spigolo, ha accettato il grigio ed il nero, ed ha modellato il bianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades

**Fandom:** Heroes/ Star Trek IX - RPF  
 **Pairing:** Chris Pine/Gabriel!Sylar!Zachary Quinto  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Personaggi:** Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto, Sylar, Gabriel Gray.  
 **Genere:** Sentimentale, Erotico.  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Lemon, What if?  
 **Note:** **NON** è un foursome! Era da un po' che mi girava in testa e doveva essere ben più lunga e complessa ma non avrò mai il tempo, causa università, di completarne una così mi sono adeguata ad una OS. Ovviamente di fondo doveva essere una Pinto!fic ma è uscita fuori come una Sy!Ga!Za/Chris!fic °^° e boh, enjoy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi, Zachary Quinto, Chris Pine ecc **non** mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla.  
  
  
 

 

 

 

_**Shades** _

 

 

 

 

 _-Sfumatura: in pittura_ _,_ _passaggio graduale da un tono di colore all'altro._  
 _In musica: graduale passaggio dalla nota iniziale ad un'altra;_  
 _nella scrittura: lieve differenza di significato_  
  
  
 

_ _

 

 

 

 

La vita è un'unico incredibile insieme di scelte, di occasioni prese e non prese, di strade percorse e non... una sola vita per essere tutto quello che vuoi. Non sempre è possibile, non sempre arrivi dove eri destinato, spesso ti perdi lungo la strada e, una volta che ti volti indietro, quando ti rendi conto di quanta strada hai percorso, di quanti errori hai fatto vorresti semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e ricominciare da capo. Non una sola, ma due, tre, quattro vite dove poter essere sempre qualcun altro: forse migliore, forse peggiore, il punto è: cambiare. Rinascere. Trasformarsi.  
Se fosse possibile? Se davvero potessi rinascere come la fenice? Che strada prenderesti, che scelte diverse faresti? Cosa rifaresti e cosa invece, credi di aver fatto bene?  
Gabriel Gray era insoddisfatto: sapeva di essere speciale ma era relegato al semplice ruolo di orologiaio figlio di un orologiaio.  
Qual'è stato il nodo che ha deviato l'andare sereno e noioso della sua vita? L'incontro con un dottore, la possibilità di diventare speciale oltre ogni dire. Il grigio che sfocia nel nero: Sylar.  
L'assassino di super-umani, il ruba-poteri. L'anima nera che perde confine con il grigio e lo ingloba in sé  Inarrestabile volontà di essere unico, speciale finalmente. Necessario. Impossibile da ignorare.  
Il nodo che ha fermato l'inarrestabile oscurità di Sylar? Chris. Il bianco che assorbe e cancella il nero. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi, l' _impossibile_ tonalità dei suoi occhi cerulei. La sensazione di essere indispensabile per qualcuno. Speciale, finalmente. Unico.  
Dal nero nasce il bianco: Zachary.  
Risuonano come mille campane: colore che attrae colore, purezza che richiama una nuova vita. Quante volte è rinato, prima di incontrarlo? Magari mille, forse solo due, forse nessuna, forse era destino che s'incontrassero, forse Gabriel e Sylar erano necessari. Sfumature di un'unica imperfetta anima.  
Chris conosce a memoria l'essenza racchiusa nelle belle ed attraenti forme di un uomo dagli incredibili occhi cioccolato fondente ed i capelli perennemente in disordine. Ne conosce ogni spigolo, ha accettato il grigio ed il nero, ed ha modellato il bianco.  
Sono in camera mentre Sylar attira telepaticamente oggetti a sé senza riuscire ad attrarre l'unica cosa, o meglio, l'unica persona che vuole tra le sue mani: il biondo è ancora al centro della stanza ed osserva gli oggetti che svolazzano. Sorride, e il suo sorriso attrae Sylar come niente altro al mondo. I suoi occhi sono un'incredibile sfumatura di cielo, anzi gli fanno invidia. Cielo contro terra.  
Gabriel sorride mentre lo osserva alzare le mani come se stesse per applaudire: è un perfetto orologio dove ogni pezzo s'incastra perfettamente e rende suoni che sono poesia. Il viso, le labbra piene, il collo e le spalle larghe, il busto muscoloso, le gambe fasciate dai jeans. Persino i sui piedi scalzi sono perfetti.  
Zachary ride mentre l'altro volge lo sguardo su di lui, ridendo quando un cuscino gli atterra sul viso sporco di barba. La calamita che riesce ad unire tre vite, tre essenze in una. Quando c'è lui non esiste Gabriel, ne Sylar e nemmeno Zachary: esiste solo un uomo che ama un altro uomo.  
Sylar gli porge la mano con sicurezza, invitandolo a raggiungerlo sul letto, mentre Gabriel avverte il cuore battere con forza nel petto e Zachary freme dalla voglia di assaggiare le sue labbra. Docile l'altro si avvicina, un piccolo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra. Perfetto, semplicemente perfetto.  
Zachary prende l'iniziativa e lo coinvolge subito in un bacio fatto di lingua e sospiri, labbra fra denti e mugolii d'apprezzamento, mentre Sylar pone una mano dietro la sua schiena e se lo attira addosso, mai contento di averlo così lontano. Gabriel ansima quando Chris prende il controllo del bacio e respinge l'assalto dell'altro: questo prestabilisce chi avrà il controllo per il resto della notte.  
L'orologiaio ne è felice, ama vedere come Chris riesca ad imporsi su di lui, trasformarlo in gelatina per poi divorarlo come fosse la cosa più buona del mondo; Zachary diventa pittore che guarda incuriosito come la sua opera d'arte prenda vita ed inverta i ruoli, trasformando lui in creta da modellare, facendolo sentire giusto, dandogli ogni volta un posto che sia suo e suo soltanto, mentre Sylar preme sul suo corpo con la mente, regalandogli quel piacere che viene dalla consapevolezza di non avere pienamente il controllo, di dover comunque lottare per essere il più forte; che poi sia sempre il moro a capitolare per primo non conta.  
Il biondo gli tira i capelli così da avere il collo alla sua mercé e vi passa la lingua, lo assaggia con le labbra mentre con l'altra mano strappa via i bottoni della camicia e gliela sfila con strattoni impazienti. Il moro non fa nulla per aiutarlo e sorride quando quello sbuffa contro la sua spalla, mugugnando qualcosa che non necessita di essere capito, le parole non sono mai importanti tra loro.  
Quando la camicia è andata, Chris lo costringe a stendersi sul letto e si dedica all'esplorazione minuziosa di quella tavola dove un pittore ha lasciato pennellate di grigio, nero e bianco, cercando quella nuova ed ultima sfumatura ma senza riuscire a completare l'opera, lasciando il compito alla bocca del biondo di trovarla e creare un'opera che sia in grado di contenerle tutte e tre.  
Ci è già riuscito, ma ancora non sa dare un nome a quel quadro così lascia che quell'uomo nuovo e senza nome rimanga così, bellissimo ma innominabile, segreto per tutti tranne che per lui. Che senso avrebbe un nome quando è perfetto già così com'è? Che sia Zachary, Sylar o Gabriel quello è suo, e finché lui saprà _chi_ egli sia, dentro di lui, sulla sua stessa pelle, non ci sarà bisogno di denominarlo.

Dopotutto una rosa anche senza quel nome vedrebbe immutata la propria essenza, no?  
" _Chris.._ " ansima l'orologiaio e Zachary s'inarca mentre gli tormenta i capezzoli, guadagnando un grugnito da Sylar. Lui sorride e morde senza delicatezza, non ha bisogno di essere gentile con lui.  
Gli sbottona i pantaloni, gioca con l'elastico dei suoi boxer prima di sbarazzarsi di entrambi i capi con un unico gesto; si rimette dritto solo per osservare quella distesa di pelle che reclama di essere marchiata affinché tutti sappiano che quella tela è sua e di nessun altro. Fanculo ai diritti d'autore, _lui_ non ha prezzo.

Torna ad occuparsi della sua opera, dando una pennellata qui e lì con la lingua ed i denti mentre discende tra le sue gambe; ignora l'eccitazione dell'altro che grugnisce irritato e si dedica a saggiare le sue cosce e poi giù verso il ginocchio, il polpaccio... accarezza con la lingua la piega tenera della carne dietro il ginocchio e in risposta il membro dell'altro si contrae mentre la bocca geme ed impreca. E' in questi momenti che le tre sfumature diventano una sola e se Chris non sentisse il proprio pene sul punto di esplodere probabilmente si metterebbe ad immaginare che colore possa essere: bianco sporco? Maculato? Grigio brillante? Nessuno? Potrebbe diventare trasparente? Ride per la sua totale incapacità di trovare una definizione. L'ineffabilità dell'anima che chiama il suo nome incitandolo a continuare lo spinge quasi al limite; deve fare violenza su se stesso per calmarsi e tanto per precauzione si sbottona i pantaloni, sospirando di sollievo.  
" _Christopher._ " questa volta è Sylar che lo chiama, il tono minaccioso di chi sta per commettere un colpo di stato e prendere il potere ma non si lascia intimidire, non è Sylar a dettare le regole, quella è la _sua_ ora d'arte.

Ghignando apertamente ed ignorando il brivido di pura lussuria che lo sguardo scuro dell'altro gli lascia scivolare lungo la spina dorsale, si china ad assaggiarne l'eccitazione pulsante che sa di tante cose insieme ma essenzialmente di lui, di Zachary, Gabriel e Sylar. Non c'è modo in cui il sapore possa essere differente, o la consistenza contro la sua lingua o il suo calore. L'essenza e la forma coincidono in modo armonioso, perfetto. Incredibile.

Non ci vuole molto per spingerlo sul baratro, e chiedergli con gli occhi: sei pronto a cadere? O vuoi ancora crogiolarti nell'indecisione? Lo sguardo di cioccolato fuso che l'altro gli rivolge è impossibile da equivocare: l'indecisione, il tormento, la tortura si mischiano al desiderio di cadere insieme. Chris si allontana, e risale il corpo dell'altro per andare a catturare la bocca morbida di Zachary, lasciare che il suo stesso sapore ne invada la bocca e spinga Sylar e Gabriel a togliergli la maglia, a sbottonargli con rabbia i pantaloni, a spingersi con prepotenza contro di lui, eccitazioni che collidono e danno un sollievo momentaneo e tolgono il respiro al pittore che non può non elogiarsi per tanta genialità, per essere padre di tutta quella forza, nel riuscire a catturare con le dita la contrazione dei muscoli del braccio, delle gambe, del pomo d'Adamo che si alza e si abbassa senza sosta, straziato da suppliche, mentre il petto vibra e risuona di minacce senza valore e ringhi d'impazienza che sono passione dritta nelle vene. Rosso carminio, il colore del sangue.  
Chris non ne può più: dispone le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell'altro, una mano premuta sul suo petto mentre la sorella accarezza il viso di Zachary, le labbra di Gabriel con il pollice ed infine indice e medio che si lasciano accogliere dalla bocca calda ed umida di Sylar, il quale non gli dà vita facile e li tortura con la lingua, succhiando con quello sguardo di sfida che fa impazzire Chris ed infiamma il suo corpo. Quando questo è soddisfatto della vittoria ottenuta spezzandogli il fiato lascia andare le due dita, godendo della breve confusione dell'altro.  
"Sei così facile da distrarre, Christopher." lo schernisce mentre Zachary sorride divertito, e Gabriel gli accarezza una guancia con gentilezza.  
"Sta zitto" ribatte il biondo, sorridendo a sua volta mentre percorre il busto dell'altro con le due dita umide, i muscoli che si flettono in trepidazione, nell'attesa di sentire come queste violeranno e distruggeranno la loro resistenza, preparandoli ad accogliere l'altro, ad incatenarli come gli anelli di una catena separati per troppo tempo ma che ricongiunti creano un unione forte come non mai.  
Gabriel butta la testa all'indietro mentre Chris lo penetra con una falange e poi con l'altra, fuori e dentro fino ad arrivare alla prostata e colpirla ripetutamente, vedere alternarsi su quel volto le tre anime che abitano quel corpo, osservarle rapito mentre si fondono e si confondono al movimento delle sue dita come note guidate dal maestro, prendendo forma per poi sfarsi un secondo dopo come le onde del mare e il piacere che travolge ed arena sulla spiaggia, in un ritmo senza sosta che diventa sempre più pressante finché un terzo dito non viene aggiunto e l'uomo senza nome non si trova ad urlare e supplicare perché ogni barriera è stata annientata ed ora c'è solo il desiderio di cadere nel baratro e lasciarsi cullare dalla pace dell'orgasmo.  
La sua voce trova eco in quella di Chris che sostituisce le due dita con il proprio membro e no, non aspetta che l'altro si abitui ed è subito sepolto nel suo corpo stretto e caldo, che si adatta a lui come se lo riconoscesse, come se non avesse aspettato altro dal momento in cui è nato.  
L'opera è quasi completa, pensa il pittore mentre rifà il percorso all'inverso fino ad essere quasi del tutto fuori e si risospinge dentro con foga perché tutto non può essere perfetto se Sylar, Zach o Gabriel, se l'uomo senza nome non urla ed impregna la stanza con la sua voce scossa e rauca, che incita e reclama, che ricama il suo nome nell'aria stessa finché anche Chris non comincia a chiamarlo per nome, per ogni nome, e li sovrascrive al suo, li tatua sulla sua pelle così che non possano più cancellarsi. Si spinge con foga, con rabbia, con desiderio, con tutta l'anima e l'energia che ha finché Sylar non riemerge e decide di sfidarlo anche in quel momento, cogliendolo impreparato, facendo pressione su di lui con la mente e strappandogli ogni coerenza mentre qualcosa più denso dell'aria entra in lui e si adatta al suo ritmo mettendoci ancora più forza, ancora più anima.  
Tutto diventa sfocato, indecifrabile, impossibile perché la sua mente possa accettarlo ma è tutto dannatamente bello perché a Chris importi qualcosa. Il pennello scivola dalla mano del pittore ed egli e la sua opera d'arte si fondono e diventano una sola cosa: sfumature e tempere, giochi di luce e di suoni, risate ed ombreggiature, nomi ansimati e supplicati, ed amore, l'energia che muove ogni cosa. Il meccanismo perfetto.  
Chris bacia via una lacrima che sfugge agli occhi di Gabriel e bacia le labbra di Zachary che sono sempre morbide, perfette contro le sue, mentre accarezza la lingua con la propria e ne memorizza il sapore come non l'avesse mai assaggiato; morde via dal petto i ringhi e gli sbuffi di Sylar, indispettito e stravolto dal piacere.  
Dare e ricevere.  
L'orgasmo arriva ed esplode con violenza da entrambe le parti: il mondo di Chris diventa bianco mentre ricade, accolto con prontezza, dalle braccia dell'altro.

Si baciano un'ultima volta e Chris sa che l'uomo che lo sta guardando adesso è Zachary. Sorride.  
Adesso sa che colore è quello dell'uomo senza nome: argento.  
Non può essere bianco puro perché non può ignorare ne il grigio di Gabriel ne il nero di Sylar, ma allo stesso tempo Zachary è di un bianco brillante.  
L'argento è perfetto. Un'argento macchiato da piccole zone d'ombra.  
Il colore più raro. Unico.


End file.
